Everyday a Karneval!
by FireIceFusion
Summary: He couldn't stand this circus any longer and decided to run away. However, there was something stopping him.  YogiXGareki -Minor spoilers


**Everyday a KARNEVAL!**

-By Fireicefusion

Hey guys,

I decided to write something short and sweet since I've been head-over-heels in love with Karneval (manga) for quite a while now. So, this is also a little early Christmas present for all you people out there! You guys should also go check out this particular manga, it's Awesome! Not much publicity though. Ha-ha, enjoy~

YogixGareki

Warning: Subtle spoilers present, somewhat AU and OOC. D8

P.S. I'm still sort of dead here, and ever improving my writing skills! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They belong to their rightful authors.

Thank you for taking your time to read! Please feel free to comment!

* * *

The circus-Bright blinding lights, a myriad of colours. The sights were common of the festive season, snow swirling lazily to the ground like confetti. Everyone knew what the circus was-an ecstatic one time adventure that would leave them talking for weeks.

To him, it was nothing but a façade; a place filled with lies. He had been trapped in it for too long, playing along until it felt like there was no end; _until it felt like Reality_. It was time to break free; now, **today**-he should have done it long ago. There were no problems, he would be leaving Nai in good hands and no one would even know he had left. He never did want to drag along the strange boy-creature. Neither did he particularly enjoy the company of those sheep and rabbits. He just wanted to leave it all behind and start off anew. But there was something he couldn't bare to leave.

Gareki sighed and shook his head. It was always these small things that caused him to hesitate. This time though, he did not linger on it for too long. He knew that it would make him change his mind. There was no time either; a daring escape from the ship had left him on the run, just like the good old days. Wrapped in his comfortable winter coat, the teenager gave a last glance at the merry crowd and turned to leave.

The road out of town was packed, a great camouflage for an escapee. However, a tang of yellow still caught Gareki's eye and he couldn't help but cringe. _He_ had found him-and fast. Was a 15 year old boy really that important? Gareki quickened his pace, breaking into a run the moment he hit an empty street. Something flashed across his eyes-he was too late.

_Bam! _A certain somebody tackled him, strong hands pinning him onto the cold floor. Gareki let out an annoyed hiss as he was pulled to his feet, facing the person who had been assigned to 'protect' him.

"Gotcha! Where do you think you're going?" Yogi asked, watching the younger boy brush snow off his coat. Gareki averted his gaze, saying nothing. There was silence.

"Well, come on, we got to get back to the ship!" The older man tugged at Gareki's sleeve but the boy refused to budge.

"No."

"Eh? What are you saying! Let's go," Yogi stared puzzled, his fingers still touching the boy's coat.

"What are you doing here, why aren't you at the circus area in your Nyan Pero-whatever outfit," Gareki said flatly, completely displeased by the appearance of Yogi.

"Oh, Hirato refused to let me 'fool around' as he calls it, due to the injuries of the last fight," Yogi replied cheerfully, and Gareki's response was a growl. Yeah right, he thought, and you're still able to take me down like that.

"Okay, let's go back," Gareki lied; he would bolt when the older one wasn't looking was his plan.

They passed lit houses, shoes crunching snow. The festive aura created cheer amidst the silence between the two. Then, there was a dark alley between two apartments. A sense of foreboding, then a dash of black, ice shards shot past the two. Gareki swiftly dodged, rolling away, the shard had only grazed his cheek. Yogi was not so lucky. A shard had struck his thigh, blood spreading across his pants quickly. Both turned to face a ragged man, dressed in tattered clothes. In one hand he held a rusty knife, the other something that looked like a half-eaten arm. His eyes were a glowing red, teeth jagged and dripping with blood. Another failed biological experiment. Meeting with one on Christmas Eve was not exactly pleasant.

The circus member drew out his swords, facing the opponent bravely. Gareki stood a ways back; it was his chance to run. Swords clashed, threats hurled, as a battle took place right in the middle of the empty street. Gareki still stood, feet rooted to the ground. He knew he shouldn't be here, he knew he shouldn't be just watching either. Abandoning all his thoughts of possible escape, the teenager pulled out his gun from his coat pocket. He had somehow managed to steal it back, nearly getting caught. Well, it came in handy now, of all times.

A shot rang out-once, twice. True to its aim, the creature fell onto the cold ground, dead. Yogi's weapons disappeared as he limped towards Gareki, breathing hard. There was a tear in his sleeve, his chin slightly bruised.

"Thanks! It wasn't one of the deadlier ones, but scary nonetheless," Yogi laughed, relieved.

Gareki didn't say a word, he knew he should have run, but this was the only thing that was stopping him; the only person that was stopping him- Yogi. Sometimes he wondered why, and then he would chide himself for being so foolish. And in the moment he thought that, his heart would ache.

The circus was a place of dreams. Since young, he knew that everything was an act. The circus would only reflect the happiness he wanted to hold. He was too busy to care as he faced the cruel world. Now, when he truly yearned for something, it felt queer.

A warm arm was slung over his shoulder, pulling him closer for support. He acted indifferent, but thought of the act as something completely different. Their cheeks brushed. They lips met. They shared a kiss- in that fleeting moment the snowflakes seemed to hang in mid-air.

They embraced afterwards, Yogi leaning into the teenager's fur coat and whispering, "Please don't leave." Gareki was not surprised that Yogi had guessed his intentions; they knew each other too well, even if it was in an unspoken way. Yogi let go and patted the boy's head. They stood under the falling snow.

Though the circus wasn't what it was truly meant to be, he couldn't deny the fact that the people would remain…as people. It seemed that he couldn't really let go, and others didn't want to let him go. It might even seem that he had to play his role a little longer, but his wish of escape, might actually come true-one day. The circus was a place of dreams after all, so why not wishes as well?

"Let's go 'home'?" Yogi asked once again and smiled. The man slipped his hand into the blushing teenager's gloved one.

"Yeah," Gareki replied softly, and he meant it this time.

* * *

_End_


End file.
